User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Imrahil Presents - His Weirdest Story Ever!!
I don't know... This is most defenitely the WEIRDEST story I've ever written. I'm not really sure if it'll even make sense. This is just how I imagine my mind working. I know this is a really weird story, but I thought it was an original idea, and somehow I just couldn't keep my thoughts from the paper. So I present you - A JOURNEY INSIDE MY MIND!!! Hoban Washbourne adjusted his Hawaiian shirt, and ran his trained eye over the pilot console. Nothing new. Heart rate normal, breathing normal, everything normal. "HIYA!" came a friendly shout from behind him. He swung his chair around, and standing behind him was a large pink My Little Pony. He immediatly plunged his head into his hands. "What IS this place?!" remarked the pony, looking around in wonder, "Is this, like, a space ship or something?" Wash muttered some chinese profanity under his breath, before looking back up. "If you must ''know," he said irritably, "You are in the subconcious of Jonathan Fitzhugh." "Huh?" "Well, you see, if John watches enough of a TV show and admires a character enough, they become a part of his personality. I'm Wash, his favorite character from Firefly, and thus the leader." "Oh, so we're like, in someone's mind?" "Exactly. From here we control everything he does. Eating, partying. With the flip of a switch we can make him cry, laugh, or both. Right now he's asleep, so we're on break. "Oh... and you guys dictate what he watches on TV, too?" "Right." said Wash with a fairly calm voice, "Now if someone'll just tell me WHO THE HELL'S BEEN HAVING HIM WATCH MY LITTLE PONY?!" Tony Stark and Han Solo, who were in an in-debth conversation, shrugged. Aragorn, reading a book in the corner, shook his head. Groucho Marx and John Wayne looked equally innocent. Montgomery "Scotty" Scott gave a conspcuious cough." "Well..." said the Scotsman with his classic accent, "Do you remember the other day, when John accidently insulted his friend's hair during Chemistry 203?" "Yes..." "Well..." said Scotty, looking down at his feet, "I kinda remember ya sayin' that we were gettin' a wee bit mean, and we ought to be more cheerful and considerate... so I figured watchin' My Little Pony would make us a little less stressed, and maybe a bit nicer. And... Hannah" Hannah was John's My Little Pony-loving niece who constantly wished her uncle had a better appreciation for the show." "OF COURSE I'LL MAKE YOU MORE CHEERFUL!!" shouted the pink pony, now jumping up and down with cartoon spring noises, "THIS'LL BE AWESOME!!" Wash burried his head back into his hands. "Do you ''see what you've done??" he said to Scotty. "Aye.... won't this make us more cheerful, just like ya said?" "It'll also make us the freaking laughing stalk of the universe! Can you imagine what Eureka's gonna say?" "Well, Eureka doesn't have to know, we can just-" "Gorram it!" exclaimed Wash, rushing towards the consol. The pink pony was already messing around with everything. "What does this button do?" she asked, while pressing it. "Hands-er, hooves off!" shouted Wash, but it was already too late. "Hey, what the hell's going on over there??" said Tony Stark, looking towards the screen. "Johnie just bought all six seasons of My Little Pony" replied Wash calmly, "... and subscribed to the National Brony Newsletter... and purchased a brand new 'life is better with Pinkie Pie' T-shirt." "Just tell me we didn't start following fanfiction..." "OF COURSE NOT!" interjected the pink pony, who was apparently named Pinkie-Pie, "Those things are SCARY!" "Get out!" shouted Wash, "Scotty, get her out of here! We're not keeping a pony in this subconcious! What is Johnnie supposed to be, a nine-year-old girl?" "Please let me stay!" said the pony despserately, "Please, please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Scotty sighed. "It'll make Hannah happy." he said quietly. Wash always was a softy at heart. "Fine," he said, rolling his eyes, "But I swear, if John starts to display Brony tendencies, you're out, got it?? All you do is handle his cheerfullness levels, we'll worry about the rest." "Okay-dokey-lokie!" Wash grinned, and walked back over to the consol. "You realize this is a really bad idea, right?" said Han Solo, standing just beside him. "I mean, the odds of this really working out-" "Never tell me the odds!" intirrupted Wash with a grin. --------------------- SEVEN HOURS LATER --------------------- All of John's alteregos munched on some popcorn Pinkie Pie had made as they watched Jonathan play Call of Duty - Modern Warfare. "Four hours straight?" asked Tony Stark, "As much of a fan of violence and distruction I am, this seems a bit much..." "We must purge the My Little Pony episodes from John's mind forever." Intoned Wash "Pinkie gets to stay, but if John seriously watches that much MLP unchecked, his mind's gonna turn to mush. Gross rainbow mush. Thus Call of Duty will be our manly activity for the day. "Oh, and one more thing... if anyone at the wiki gets wind that Pinkie Pie is actually one of John's favorite characters... ritual suicide. On the spot. Way better then facing Eureka Enderborne." "Uh... about that..." said Tony, "while you weren't paying attention earlier, Pinkie Pie had John announce to the entire wiki that he's a brony. She even had him post a special blog post." "yun chun cu cao hai chong go se.... SCOTTY!!" Wash sighed. He put up with quite a lot on account of Hannah.... Category:Blog posts